Demon Lord GrandChild
by ShiroYuuki6
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita tentang anak yang dibuang maupun pengguna dojoutsu terkuat, ia cuma seorang iblis yang datang berlatih untuk menunaikan janjinya pada sang ayah didunia yang penuh cakra.


"Demon Lord GrandChild"

Disclaimer : I'm Not Own Anything

Rated : T (Bisa Berubah)

Genre : Adventure

Pair : ?

Summary :

Ini bukanlah cerita tentang anak yang dibuang maupun pengguna dojoutsu terkuat, ia cuma seorang iblis yang datang berlatih untuk menunaikan janjinya pada sang ayah didunia yang penuh cakra.

Chapter 0 + 0,5

Pagi hari, sebagian orang mulai terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka.

Petani bersiap pergi keladang mereka

para murid akademi mulai berdatangan ke sekolah

pemilik toko mulai membuka toko-toko mereka.

 **Disebuah Hutan**

Cahaya matahari mengusik tidur lelap seorang anak yang berada dibawah rindangnya pepohonan.

kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Terdiam sejenak, bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari air dan mencuci muka.

Memanjat pohon secara perlahan, melihat pagi yang indah dengan angin yang semilir berhembus pelan, seolah menari dengan riangnya.

Ia mulai turun, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Terus berjalan dengan tenangnya, mencari mangsa tuk diburu, mata tajam layaknya elang yang mengintai mangsanya seekor rusa hutan, menarik pedang besar yang menggantung indah dipunggungnya, dengan cepat ia menebas mangsa yang diburunya. Tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi, rusa itu terbunuh dengan kepala lepas dari tubuhnya, memperhatikan tubuh rusa itu dengan teliti, tanpa memikirkan apapun ia menebas kaki rusa itu.

Memotong, menguliti, membersihkan, dan kemudian membakar buruannya itulah yang dilakukan tokoh utama kita, sang cucu dari putra raja iblis Sparda, Naruto Sparda itulah namanya.

seorang anak yang mengikuti jejak sang ayah Sparda Bailor(OC), yang pernah menapaki bermacam-macam dunia dengan kekuatan untuk melompati dimensi miliknya.

Dengan janjinya untuk melebihi sang ayah yang hebat, ia meminta ayahnya, Sparda Bailor untuk mengirimnya pergi kedimensi lainnya untuk berlatih.

Dengan ijin dari ayahnya, Sparda Bailor dan ibunya, Sparda Verlion(OC) untuk pergi berlatih ia pergi dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki dari kakeknya dan janji yang ia buat dengan sang ayah.

Ia pergi, mencari teman seperjuangan sambil menapaki jalan yang ia buat.

Naif memang, bocah berumur 7 tahun melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi kenyataan tersebut pernah dipatahkan oleh kakeknya sendiri, Vergil Sparda. Yang mulai berlatih pada umur 4 tahun menapaki jalur yang penuh rintangan, rasa sakit, keputus asaan sendirian, itulah yang juga membuat Naruto mulai bersemangat saat ingin memulai latihannya saat pertamakali.

Ia juga berniat melebihi kakakenya, Vergil yang konon dapat membelah gunung cuma dalam satu kali tebasan. Terinspirasi dari kisah tersebut debut pertamanya yang perlu ia(Naruto) lakukan adalah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengembangkan kemampuan, karena itulah ia meminta pada ayahnya untuk membuat jalannya sendiri.

Dan inilah yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, terbangun ditengah hutan dan mulai mencari informasi tentang dunia yang menjadi tempat pelatihannya ini.

Yang ia tahu dari seorang bandit yang ia bunuh malam itu, tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang disebut sebagai Elemental Nation, yang terbagi dari 5 negara besar

 **火** **(Hi: Api). Dianggap sebagai negara terkuat yang penuh talenta, terdapat desa Konohagakure(desa lindungan daun) dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage**

 **み** **(Mizu : Air). Negara yang penuh dengan pemilik Kekkei Genkai itulah yang ia dengar, terdapat desa Kirigakure(desa lindungan kabut) dipimpin oleh seorang Mizukage**

 **風** **(Kaze : Angin). Negara yang penuh dengan padang pasir, terdapat desa Sunagakure(desa lindungan pasir) dipimpin oleh seorang Kazekage**

 **土** **(Tsuchi : tanah). Negara yang berdiri diatas tebing berbatu, terdapat desa Iwagakure(desa lindungan batu(?)) dipimpin oleh seorang Tsuchikage**

 **雲** **(Kaminari : Petir). Negara yang dibangun di pegunungan tinggi bahkan menara milik pemimpin negara tersebut mencapai ketinggian awan, terdapat desa Kumogakure(desa lindungan awan) dipimpin oleh seorang Raikage.**

Meskipun ada negara-negara kecil lainnya, tapi dapat dipastikan dari penjelasan tersebut bahwa negara kecil masuk dalam wilayah milik 5 negara besar.

Dan juga bandit itu juga berkata bahwa ia sedang berada cukup dekat dengan negara api, cukup dengan menyebragi sungai dan melewati hutan di sebelahnya maka ia akan sampai ke gerbang masuk negara api.

Dan ini dia tokoh utama kita, Sparda Naruto. Ia sedang menelusuri jalan setapak dengan santainya menuju gerbang yang dibicarakan bandit tersebut.

Yah mungkin kalau bandit tersebut berbohong padanya, ia akan meminta kakeknya, raja iblis Sparda datang kemari dan memintanya untuk membuka gerbang neraka untuk memukulinya(?).

Dan tidak terasa ia terus berjalan, dan matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, meski ia menemukan bahwa perkataan bandit tersebut benar, ya mungkin saja bandit tersebut harus bersyukur karna tak berbohong.

Ia terus-menerus berjalan dan mendapati gerbang besar bertuliskan `Desa konoha'(?), dengan rasa penasaran bagaimana kehidupan manusia didemensi ini, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Ia menghiraukan panggilan yang diserukan padanya karena memasuki desa konoha dengan seenaknya, ia berjalan dengan santai tapi ia berhenti karena mendapati seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati dua orang berpakian hijau menyerupai rompi dan yah menurutnya, gaya mereka sangat aneh(?). Mungkin itu bagi Naruto saja yang baru datang didunia ini.

 **Kotetsu P.O.V**

Saat pertamakali melihatnya yang ada dalam pikiranku cuma satu kata yang terbayang `Takut`, ya itu adalah perasaanku tapi aku tetap menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan apa yang ditugaskan oleh Sandaime-sama dan Yondaime-sama padaku.

Tapi, perasaan itu mulai terasa kembali pada diriku sangat menyentuh tangannya. Dan juga matanya yang menyala, layaknya burung hantu dimalam hari.

 **Kotetsu P.O.V End**

Sementara Naruto tetap diam menunggu kedua orang didepannya berbicara, ia merasakan perasaan canggung mulai mempebesar diantara mereka, bahkan selang beberapa detik ia juga belum mendapati perkataan kedua orang didepannya, dengan jengkel ia berkata terlebih dahulu, "Siapa kalian?!, apa yang kalian mau?"

Tersadar dari melamunnya Kotetsu dan Izumo saling berpandangan dan, "Namaku Kotetsu dan disampingku Izumo, kami penjaga gerbang yang baru saja kau lewati, kami ingin menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan didesa kami dan siapa dirimu?" Oh akhirnya Naruto, kau membangunkan kedua orang aneh didepanmu.

Meskipun dia ingin menghindari masalah tapi kelihatannnya tuhan benar-benar menbenci iblis, terlebih lagi dari jajaran keluarga iblis kelas tinggi(baca : raja iblis) seperti Naruto, "Naruto Sparda" ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya seperti yang ia ajari dari sang ibu untuk menjaga sopan santun terhadap sesama, meskipun ia iblis sih.

"Tujuanku berlatih dan aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini" Naruto kembali menambahkan ucapannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban anak didepan mereka kotetsu melanjutkan "Jadi intinya kau seorang bocah pengelana, begitu?"

 _Twich_

(Kurasa perkataan Kotetsu benar tapi tata bahasa yang ia gunakan sangat tidak tepat untuk sekarang sepertinya).

"Ya, seperti itulah Kuso-ningen" sepertinya tata bahasamu juga berubah Naruto, ingatlah sang cucu Sparda harus kalem dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Umur cuma 7 tahun cocok

Tinggi cuma 105 cm

Berpakaian cukup aneh(?) karena Perbedaan teknologi dan gaya dimensi ini masih kuno

Oke, cuma ini yang Naruto dapat ketika berpikiran positif tentang dirinya. Ya memang benar apabila dirinya dianggap sebagai bocah, ia menghela nafas pendek dan kembali menatap Kotetsu.

Untuk Kotetsu sendiri ia cukup bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata yang membuatnya takut semakin terang seperti akan memberinya rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Kembali fokus pada yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak pertamakali ia memanggil Naruto "Baiklah, aku mengerti apa maksud kedatanganmu, karena itu ikut aku keruang Hokage supaya lebih jelas, mengerti!" Kotetsu agak meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya, meski tak digubris oleh bocah didepannya.

Untuk saat ini Naruto memikirkan kembali perkataan bandit yang ia bunuh malam itu, `Hokage` pemimpin dari negara api. Ia cukup puas dapat dengan cepat ia menemui orang penting untuk memulai study pelatihan miliknya.

Banyak keuntungan yang mungkin Naruto dapat dari pemimpin negara api ini, dan hal tersebut sangat berguna karna seseorang pernah berkata _`Informasi yang tepat dapat membuat musuh terkuat kalah dengan sangat mudah'_ dan hal ini dapat diartikan informasi adalah hal yang paling berguna untuk menghancurkan musuh.

Dengan anggukan pelan ia menjawab, sudah terbayang-bayang informasi apa saja yang ia dapat dari Hokage ini. Meski, nantinya ada masalah yang akan ia hadapi tapi dapat dipastikan ia mendapat informasi penting dunia ini yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Bandit yang ia bunuh.

Dengan hal itu diputuskan bahwa mereka akan menemui Hokage dan memberikan Naruto untuk ditanyai secara khusus.

Dalam perjalanan aura datar dapat dirasakan oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo yang posisinya didepan Naruto, yang posisinya dibelakang berjalan dengan tenangnya.

Meski begitu Kotetsu dan Izumo sedikit demi sedikit berusaha menghilangkan aura itu meski keadaan kembali canggung.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang hokage, kotetsu mengetuk pintu di hadapan mereka. Lalu terdengar seruan untuk masuk dari dalam ruangan. "Permisi, Youdaime-sama, Sandaime-sama". Setelah melaporkan beberapa hal Kotetsu dan Izumo pun meninggalkan ruangan hokage

Untuk Naruto dia cukup terkesan pada keadaan ruangan Hokage tersebut gaya kuno yang berada disana cukup memanjakan matanya yang selalu melihat sesuatu yang bergaya barat.

Untuk Hiruzen dan Minato, mereka terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang menurut mereka aneh, "Sparda-kun bisakah kau memperhatikanku sebentar" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kecewa dan membuat sebuah keringat jatuh dari Hokage dan mantan Hokage diruang itu.

"Ah maafkan saya, saya belum mengenalkan nama saya secara langsung, nama saya Naruto Sparda. Oh nama saya bukan Sparda, Nama saya Naruto, Sparda adalah Nama keluarga saya" Hmm, hal tersebut cukup membuat mengernyitkan alis dari Hokage dan mantan Hokage.

Nama keluarga dibelakang dan nama asli didepan itu cukup jarang terjadi di Elemental Nation meski ada hal tersebut pasti diturunkan secara turun-temurun dikeluarga mereka.

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan secara rinci tentang kedatanganmu kemari, Naruto-kun" Minato mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah, meski hal tersebut tak berguna "hal tersebut sudah paling rinci yang bisa jelaskan"

Minato menyipitkan matanya,`apa maksudnya... ah aku mengerti` Minato akhirnya mengerti apa yang ia(Naruto) maksud, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan para anbu yang bertugas melindungi kantor Hokage berhamburan pergi layaknya semut yang terkena air hujan.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-kun?" Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Minato sedikit agak memiliki nada memaksa meski begitu Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

Minato semakin bingung dengan keadaan saat ini tapi ia berfikir kembali, `Apa yang kurang... jangan bilang` Minato berdiri dari kursi duduknya, memukul keras mejanya, sang Sandaime yang mengerti hal tersebut langsung saja membuka jendela, disaat bersamaan satu anbu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sialan kau Danzo" ia mengumpat dengan keras dari jendela tersebut.

Keadaan yang tadinya tegang mulai kembali mereda, sang Sandaime kembali ketempat sebelumnya dan sang Yondaime kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai?" Kali ini Minato dengan pikiran tenang memulai langkahnya dengan hati-hati, Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan percakapan dimulai.

"Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dan tujuanmu datang kemari" yang tadinya cuma satu pertanyaan berubah mwnjadi dua pertanyaan, yah untuk itu Naruto tak peduli sih.

"Untuk menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu, bisakah aku menanyai kalian dahulu?" Untuk hal tersebut Minato menatap sang Sandaime dan mendapat anggukan darinya, Minato kembali menatap Naruto yang masih duduk dikursi didepannya dan mempersilahkannya

"Apa kalian percaya bahwa didunia ini ada banyak dimensi yang berbeda dan ada pula dirimu yang berbeda di dimensi tersebut" Hal tersebut memang cukup mustahil bagi sebagian orang untuk memiliki keyakinan bahwa hal tersebut nyata.

Tapi sebagian orang lainnya juga mempercayainya, dan untuk Naruto ia menggunakan hal tersebut untuk mengetahui apakah ia harus memberikan pada mereka apa tidak, karna ada pendapat didunia ini yang mengatakan bahwa `Manusia itu sangat membenci perbedaan, mereka takut akan hal tersebut dan menjadikannya seorang musuh` yang berarti bahwa perbedaan yang ia miliki nanti apakah hal tersebut dijadikan musuh apa tidak dan Naruto mengujinya pada mereka.

Mungkin sebagai Hokage seperti mereka mereka akan menerimanya karna mereka dipilih oleh warga mereka sendiri dan mereka harus menerima pendapat yang berbeda dari seorang dan seorang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertatap muka kembali dan menatap kembali Naruto yang melihat tumpukan gulungan dilemari Hokage "Kami percaya akan hal tersebut dan juga hal tersebut adalah tugas Hokage untuk menerima pendapat rakyatnya"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar hal tersebut "kalau begitu kita mulai pembicaraan panjang kita Hokage-sama" pada akhirnya kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar lebih sopan dan penuh dengan semangat.

Pembicaraan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencapai akhir, mulai dari Naruto yang memberitahukan bahwa ia bukan manusia melainkan seorang iblis dan cucu dari raja iblis Sparda, dan pada saat itu wajah Minato dan Hiruzen kaget, meski kembali tenang dan membuka pertanyaan kembali.

Dan juga Naruto sedikit menunjukkan kekuatannya seperti senjata yang tersimpan pada tubuhnya dan beberapa senjata berjenis jarak jauh(Pistol-Shotgun-DLL) dan untuk itu mereka juga kaget melihat perbedaan teknologi yang dimiliki dimensi milik Naruto.

Juga Minato mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalam akademi ninja dan disetujui oleh naruto dengan beberapa syarat, diantaranya :

1\. Memperbolehkan Naruto pergi dari kelas bahkan sebelum bel pulang

2\. Diberikan rumah atau kontrakan didesa

3\. Segala keperluan yang Naruto butuhkan dapat meminta langsung kepada Hokage

4\. Apabila sudah lulus dari akademi diizinkan mengambil misi apapun

Ya begitulah kira-kira isi dari syarat yang diajuakan oleh Naruto, untuk hal tersebut Minato menambahkan syarat yang berisi dia akan meminjam senjata milik Naruto(Pistol-Shotgan-DLL) untuk dibuat secara resmi diKonoha untuk menyetujui persyaratan yang Naruto ajukan, dan ya Naruto menyetujuinya.

Untuk Naruto sendiri ia juga bertanya `Energi apa yang berada dalam kalian?` maupun `Bagaimana cara kalian mebuat gedung dan kantor ini` Dan hal tersebut membuat sweatdrop kedua Hokage itu.

"Jadi apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan ringkasannya" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai dengan rasa penasaran yang hilang entah kemana, dan ia juga membuat semua jawaban dijawab dengan puas olehnya.

Meski ada juga pertanyaan yang tidak ia jawab seperti `kekuatan apa saja yang kau miliki` Dan lain sebagainya, tapi jawaban dengan sedikit menunjukkan kekuatan dan senjatanya sudah membuat rasa penasaran kedua orang didepannya terbunuh dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau cucu dari raja iblis Sparda, iblis tingkat tinggi, memiliki senjata dari zaman yang berbeda, kekuatan aneh, berpindah dimensi untuk pergi berlatih dan melihat bagaimana cara mahkluk hidup dunia lain bekerja"

 _Twich_

Entah bagaimana Naruto merasakan namanya Deja Vu untuk pertamakalinya dihidupnya "Ya seperti itulah Kuso-ningen" ia tersenyum kesal dan wajah yang menunjukkan ia akan membalas, entah kenapa Hiruzen memilih mundur dari hal tersebut dan untuk Minato ia tetap tersenyum dengan Watadosnya.

"Dan untuk kalian, kalian memiliki kekuatan bernama cakra dan dapat digunakan berdasarkan jenis cakra yang dimiliki orang tersebut dan kau Yondaime memiliki jenis cakra angin dan sangat bodoh dalam menggunakannya"

 _Twich_

Muncul perempatan dikepala sang Yondaime dengan kesimpulan yang mereka pikirkan, mereka berjabat tangan dan tersenyum lebar tapi tidak dengan wajah mereka dan aura yang terus keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Dan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan itu, mereka pulang dengan cara tersendiri, dari Minato yang pulang menggunakan Hiraishin dan untuk Hiruzen dan Naruto mereka pulang bersama karena untuk sementara Naruto akan tinggal bersama Hiruzen, karena belum mendapat apartement ataupun rumah sewaan untuknya.

Dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Hiruzen senang karna tidak lagi sepi setelah sepeninggal istrinya Biwako.

Dan diruang kamar yang gelap, Naruto duduk dikasurnya sambil melihat indahnya bulan pada malam itu.

"Semoga besok semakin menyenangkan" setelah berguman tidak jelas Naruto mulai berbaring dan tidur lelap dengan tenangnya dikala itu.

Hari tersebutlah awal dari perjalanan Prince Of Devil didunia yang penuh cakra.

TBC…

 **AN :**

 **Yo minna apa kabar semua, semoga baik-baik saja ya!. saya sendiri cukup senang akhirnya dapat update cerita yang terus tertunda-tunda, mungkin banyak yang bilang gak baguslah atau alur kecepetan maupun apapun.**

 **Ya , saya sendiri minta maaf karena saya juga baru masuk dunia per-Fanfic-an 8 bulan yang lalu setelah banyak membaca milik orang lain dan mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit, mulai tertarik membuat Fanfic yang satu ini apalagi setelah baca cerita milik -senpai yang berjudul 'Salamander No Naruto' meski ceritanya harus berhenti akibat -senpai menghilang. Dan saya mulai berinisiatif membuat Fanfict yang satu ini .**

 **Saya banyak belajar cara penulisan juga dari -senpai mungkin belum sebanding dengan milik Author. Nata-senpai tapi saya berharap dapat menghibur kalian.**

 **Masih Banyak yang Harus diperbaiki jadi saya Mohon kritiknya.**

 **Tambahan Note : ini cerita milik teman saya dan say diminta untuk mempublish cerita miliknya jadi updatenya tidak akan menentu sekian terima kasih**

 **Continue Or Discontinue**


End file.
